


I Like It When You Talk Dirty To Me

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“language teachers who compete to see who can make each other more flustered in front of the class in the other language au” (slightly modified)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It When You Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google translate, so if anything is off its because I’m a dumb and need GT.
> 
> Translations at the end.

Gavin enjoyed being a college teacher. He enjoyed that he had students that actually cared about the classes they were taking, and weren’t a bunch of piss babies. If this was a high school class it would be completely different, and Gavin would probably go insane truth be told. Gavin’s subject of teaching was language, Italian to be precise.

Recently during Gavin’s classes, he would be visited by Ryan, another teacher who was also in the language department. Ryan taught French, but it wasn’t the only language he knew. One of which being Italian. Ryan’s visits started out innocent at first. The man would come in during his open classes, sometimes he would just sit in and watch, sometimes he would actually join in on the discussions. After the first month of the visits, Ryan asked Gavin out on a date. And by the third date they were a couple.

When they became boyfriends, Gavin was fearful of what the school would do if they knew of his and Ryan’s relationship, but apparently they were really cool with it. As long as they didn’t let the relationship affect their work in any way they didn’t care what the two did. The news surprised and excited Gavin. What also surprised Gavin was how his students thought of it all as well. Apparently a few of them were hoping the two teachers would get together. Gavin didn’t know if he should be happy or embarrassed by that.

Ryan was incredibly excited about it all. Now during his visits to Gavin’s classes, he would talk more, help with class, and also he would openly and outright tease Gavin during class.

‘Il mio amore.’

Gavin groaned, turning from the board and seeing the older man innocently smiling at him. Like he had done nothing at all. Now since they were students, they didn’t understand all of Ryan’s teasing words, but they knew enough to know that he was indeed teasing and knew a few of the words used to get the idea. Gavin cursed to himself for being too good of a teacher sometimes.

'Il mio piccolo uccello.’

“Did Haywood just call you a bird?” Gavin set the marker down, fully turning towards the class.

“No, he’s just being un fastidio.” The Brit folded his arms as he glared at Ryan.

“I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m using your teachings and demonstrating them in a real world setting for your students.” Ryan said with a playful smirk, Gavin merely rolled his eyes.

“You’re a mong.” Gavin went back to his teaching, continuing to write notes on the board for the class to copy down. He made an attempt to ignore anymore of Ryan’s interruptions. Ryan didn’t say anything for a while. The young teacher thought that meant the older would stop interrupting. He would be wrong.

'Oh mio piccolo amore uccello.’ Gavin gave Ryan a nasty look. The teasing wasn’t completely bugging him, it was just the fact that today’s teasing he kept using the pet names Ryan would use when it would be just the two of them. 'Douremmo andare ad un appuntamento di stasera, dal momento che e una notte di venerdi.’

There were quiet giggles, Gavin blushing as he heard it all. He stormed over to his desk, deciding on trying to bury himself in grading papers. Ryan got up from his seat and walked over to the front of the class. He stood behind Gavin’s chair as the younger tried to distract himself. He decided to go on with his teasing.

'Potremmo andare a cena, forse un film cosi…’ Ryan rest his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, leaning over his side, putting his face next to the younger’s. 'E se ssei un bravo ragazzo, io anche fare che cosa amate dove, ho steso si apre sul mio letto e…’

“Ryan!” Gavin looked to the class, all were obviously trying hard not to laugh, a lot of them were failing at it. Sad for Gavin, they understood quite a bit of what was said that time. The bell rang a few minutes after and all students left as soon as they could, giggles followed them out the door. Gavin looked at Ryan, who had a shit eating grin on his face. “Why?” was all the Brit could muster to ask. Ryan merely shrug his shoulders before grabbing his bag.

“Because…” he trailed on before bending back down to give his boyfriend a kiss.

“Just because?” Ryan walked to the door, turning around one last time.

'Mi piace guardare arrossire finche non si e nosa come una pesca.’

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. my love  
> 2\. my little bird  
> 3\. a nuisance  
> 4\. oh my little love bird  
> 5\. we should go on a date tonight, since its Friday night.  
> 6\. we could go to dinner, maybe a movie as well…  
> 7\. and if you are a good boy, I will even do that thing you love where I spread you open on my bed and…  
> 8\. I enjoy watching you blush until you are as pink as a peach.


End file.
